1. Technical Field
Aspects of this document relate generally to systems used for melting materials, such as wax.
2. Background Art
Conventional therapeutic wax melting systems consist of a single pan or vessel heated internally by electricity under thermostat control. Therapeutic wax melting using a conventional system has been accomplished by the user placing solid wax into the pan or vessel, turning on an internal heater, and waiting for the wax to melt to liquid form and then cool to the proper, therapeutic temperature. Once the wax is ready, the user inserts their hand, foot, elbow, etc. into the pan or vessel. After use, the internal heater is turned off, allowing the wax in the pan to solidify to await the next treatment.